The Waltz
by issei tsubasa
Summary: [Sasuke belajar menunggu di atas harapan.] [Sasuke, Naruto, another side of Butterflies in Your Ribcage]


Pertama kali Naruto mengutarakan undangan dalam genggamannya, Sasuke tidak berhenti dalam iramanya mengetik laporan itu dan lesatan matanya memeriksa tiap angka. Lensa memantulkan cahaya komputer, dan Naruto menelan ludah untuk mengulang kata-katanya sekali lagi.

"Sasuke, kau mau datang dalam acara ini?"

Ia menawarkan, meremas undangan itu. Di dalam ruang kerjanya, Sasuke menguasai atmofsir dalam ketikan jarinya dan Naruto hampir mendengus frustrasi sebelum berbalik.

Bila saja Sasuke tidak menekan tombol save cepat dan menutup laptopnya, meninggalkan ruang itu remang oleh lampu meja. Naruto berdiri dengan kemeja dan celana panjang dan wangi kantor, menatapnya dengan harapan dan Sasuke kadang tidak punya hati untuk menghiraukannya begitu saja.

"Aku tidak bisa," jawab Sasuke. Dari caranya merapatkan jari satu sama lain, membentuk tungkup di atas meja, Naruto tahu ia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Paling tidak, kali ini ia mendapatkan jawaban walau lensa kacamata Sasuke menghalanginya untuk menatapnya di mata lekat-lekat.

Senyum yang teduh memayungi wajah Naruto ketika ia menatap ke lantai, dan mengiyakannya, "baiklah," sambil berlalu untuk membuat makan malam. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak memperhatikan bagaimana intensitas di bahu Sasuke mengendur akan jawabannya, dan akhirnya lensa itu ia lepas menutup mata.

Naruto tahu Sasuke mungkin takut, tapi ia sendiri tidak punya harapan.

* * *

Dalam ruang meeting yang kosong di pagi hari, harum kopi berdenting di sudut ruangan, Naruto menatap pemandangan Tokyo di bawah kakinya sambil menyarungkan tangan. Dokumen bertumpuk rapi dan ia menemukan lagu dalam kepalanya mengalun, seperti kali pertama ia mengajak Sasuke ke tengah ballroom bar dan mencium jemarinya, mengajaknya menari.

Naruto menemukan jarinya bergerak seiring irama waltz dan membayangkan sepatunya bergerak di atas lantai yang licin berkilau, dan membenamkan wajahnya menghirup wangi parfum di kerah Sasuke dalam-dalam.

Ketika pintu ruang itu terbuka dan kolega pertamanya datang, musik itu padam lagi, membuat Naruto menyunggingkan senyum bisnis dan memulai harinya.

* * *

Bila saja ia adalah Itachi.

Mungkin Sasuke tidak akan menemukan dirinya dalam posisi terdesak: dari cara Naruto terlihat melankolis dan sering bengong belakangan setiap kali mereka berada di kondomonium bersama-sama. Secara bergerilya, ritme Naruto dalam menuruti kemauannya (baik dalam makan siang ataupun aktivitas lain) menjadi malas-malasan dan bahkan disengaja, cengiran rubah menampilkan giginya yang berderet bersih, predatori lambat seperti kucing membuat Sasuke gerah. Sasuke_ selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan_. Dan jalan yang hanya akan menorehkan satu lagi luka pada egonya adalah opsi terakhir, bukan pertama. Naruto memeras kesabarannya belakangan ini.

Bila saja ia Itachi - prodigy itu, yang mampu membuat wanita terpesona dengan cara yang tidak merendahkan martabatnya sendiri tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Sebaliknya, bila orang-orang melihat_nya_, mereka akan terpesona dari cara Sasuke merajuk. Dan belakangan, bila orang-orang tertentu yang hadir pada _pesta itu_ melihatnya, mereka akan mulai berbicara macam-macam mengenai potensi afiliasi antara perusahaan Uchiha dan Namikaze. Dan bagaimana cara Sasuke-sama keluar dari manor Uchiha dan tinggal di pinggir kota untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui. Dengan seseorang. Bayangan pasangan sering terlihat keluar masuk beserta ferarri oranye norak milik Naruto berlarian di pinggir tebing yang memagar lautan.

Hingga jeda Naruto membalas pesannya melebar, Sasuke memutuskan bahwa hal ini harus berakhir. Ia memerintahkan sekertarisnya untuk mencari tahu acara pesta dansa yang berhubungan dengan Namikaze di tanggal-tanggal yang akan datang.

Ketika sekertaris itu mem-fax satu saja pamflet mengenai waltz terakhir musim gugur, Sasuke tidak terkejut.

* * *

Satu kali Naruto menyeretnya ke sebuah bar yang cukup 'colorful' dalam display maupun isi, membuat pundak Sasuke yang biasa tegap sedikit turun ketika ia melihat banyak pasangan seperti mereka sibuk bercumbu di tempat duduk sudutnya. Di lantai dansa banyak dari mereka terlihat berkelas, walau dengan bau alkohol dan nikotin. Ditarik ke salah satu kursi, Sasuke berusaha memasang tatapan yang melubangi kepala Naruto melihat gelagat kekasih..._akuitansinya_...itu menandakan bahwa ia sudah sering pergi ke sini.

Naruto tersenyum meringis ketika melihat mata Sasuke yang menjanjikan badai, menyeruput martini-nya. "Maaf, Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak pernah ke sini lagi semenjak bertemu denganmu..!" Perjelas Naruto, dan bartendernya, seorang pria menyenangkan dengan goresan di hidungnya mengiyakan.

Ketika hari semakin malam, berderet mobil mewah menurunkan para tamu dan lewat, bar berkelas itu semakin remang dan benderang. Musik yang dimainkan bervariasi. Mulai dari lagu-lagu populer hingga parodi melodi klasik, membuat mata Naruto berkerling dan menyipit akan tawa, Sasuke merasa wajahnya mengendur dalam senyuman. Mereka berbicara akan banyak hal, dan sekali waktu Naruto menyandar ke pundaknya, Sasuke tidak merasa begitu keberatan, terus meneguk scotch.

Satu lagu lagi berakhir, dan mulai dalam melodi yang asing namun menghangatkan Sasuke dari dalam lewat ketukan dan tariannya. Ia merasakan Naruto bergerak dari pundaknya, mengerjap (_ia tertidur?_ Sasuke mendengus, siapa sebenarnya yang lebih kuat minum diantara mereka.) dan meresap kalimat pertama dari lagu itu dalam kata-katanya yang bernyanyi ringan, seperti musim semi dan kelopak bunga berguguran.

Sasuke hendak meneguk _sherry_, ketika Naruto menoleh padanya dan tanpa ancang-ancang, jemari coklat itu menyelinap dan mencurinya ke lantai dansa.

Dan Sasuke menemukan dirinya dalam satu lagi anomali dalam hidupnya: mengikuti terbata-bata langkah Naruto yang tertawa dan tersenyum bahagia, menuntunnya dalam ketukan waltz yang menari-nari mengikuti tiap detakan, tiap penyanyi itu berbicara mengenai hal-hal sederhana dalam cinta. Di remangnya ruang itu, senyum Naruto memikat dan menyaring semua suara dari luar, membuat Sasuke dengan jelas mendengar bisikan Naruto di pipinya "—aku selalu ingin bersamamu."

Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara membalasnya.

* * *

Ketika Sasuke terbangun dari mimpi itu; setelah ia meyakinkan dirinya kembali bahwa itu memang pernah terjadi - bukan sekedar mimpi, ia menyadari Naruto telah terbangun olehnya.

"Ada yang salah, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya pelan, membenamkan separuh wajahnya ke bantal lebih dalam. Mata birunya gelap menatap dalam keremangan.

Sasuke menghirup nafas dengan gemetaran.

"Aku baik-baik saja,"

Dan Sasuke tidak yakin siapa yang ia yakinkan - di jam fajar itu - Naruto meraih tangannya yang pucat lagi, mengelusnya dengan lambat.

* * *

Selama beberapa hari sesudah itu, Sasuke merasa Naruto merenggang dalam dorongannya lewat gerilya _apapun-itu_, dan tersenyum lebih jujur dari biasanya. Ia menyempatkan diri tiap makan siang di kafe pilihan Sasuke, sesuai rutinitas lama, dan bahkan tidak terkekeh sedikitpun ketika baru pulang dan Sasuke mengalungkan tangannya di pundak untuk menciumnya, dalam.

Ia juga tidak mengungkit-ungkit acara waltz itu lagi.

Sasuke seharusnya merasa senang akan semua ini, kontrol ini, namun menemukan dirinya frustrasi karena telah hampir menyerah. Namun ia menutup mulut terlebih dahulu, dan menenangkan dirinya.

Menyelinap di kantor Namikaze bukan perihal besar, mengangguk pada sekertaris Naruto yang sibuk mengikir kukunya dan membuka pintu ruangan bos yang kosong itu. Hanya Sasuke - dan kedua orang Naruto - yang mempunyai akses seperti ini.

Sasuke meninggalkan undangan itu disertai setangkai bunga mawar, putih bersih di atas mejanya, dan berjalan dengan langkah yang lebih pasti keluar.

* * *

Di dalam senja yang menerobos ruangannya, Sasuke bersenandung akan lagu yang berputar dalam kepalanya, menemukan jemarinya bergerak seolah ia sedang menggenggam lengan Naruto, dan melangkah di atas pantovelnya dengan sedikit hesitansi di sana. Ia berharap Naruto di sini, membantunya berlatih. Namun ia harus memantapkan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke membuka matanya kembali ketika bintang-bintang muncul di langit malam, dan bergegas.

* * *

Di tempat yang sama seperti waktu itu, ballroom lantai dansa dipenuhi oleh gaun dan stelan, cokelat dan emas untuk merayakan musim gugur. Anggur berdenting di mana-mana, membuat Sasuke tertegun sendirian di tengah kerumunan.

Jam berangkat ke tengah malam. Lagu yang dipesannya belum juga mengalun seperti bagaimana Naruto belum datang.

Di tengah keremangan itu Sasuke membayangkan wangi parfum Naruto lagi, dan mendesah, memelintir kancing di pergelangan tangannya. Ia menunggu di atas harapannya yang runtuh pelan-pelan.

Hingga sepasang kaki berhenti di depannya, terengah-engah dengan mawar dalam genggaman. Sasuke mendongak.

Mata Naruto biru, biru seperti pusaran. Tangannya gelap membawa Sasuke hingga ke lantai dansa, menatapnya seolah ia adalah dunia. Sasuke mengingat semua itu. Kali ini, ia menuntun Naruto dalam setiap gerakan.

Setiap langkah membawa mereka semakin dekat.

Mereka berdansa, berdansa sepanjang malam.


End file.
